<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Counterfeit Heart (Podfic) by kylonaberrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038031">The Counterfeit Heart (Podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie'>kylonaberrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ash West is investigating a cold case - a cheap replacement organ scam. Taya is her new temp partner. Set in a future with androids, AI, and manufactured human organs.</em>
</p><p>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad">Gammarad's</a> fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684384">The Counterfeit Heart.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Cop Skeptical About Androids/Female-Identifying Android Who's Been Assigned as Her Partner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Counterfeit Heart (Podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684384">The Counterfeit Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad">Gammarad</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen or download <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/15tSZcVg0UV6dTOXtH01lmoIubVpHybML/view?usp=sharing">here.</a> Run time is 45:11.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>